Cat's Out of the Bag
by Missyriver
Summary: Week 10 lyatt prompt: Wyatt becomes smitten with a kitten


As far as Wyatt was concerned, the mission was a success, even though Emma got away again; according to Rufus, the _Time Team_ was victorious. Wyatt still didn't understand what their goal was besides taking out _Apple I_ before it became huge. But, Steve Jobs was home safe now in Los Altos, California in 1976, and Emma had gone back to whatever hole she was hiding in.

The hardest part of the trip, which was also the highlight, had been watching Lucy. A man had grabbed her and pulled her towards an open doorway. Wyatt was across the crowded room and he didn't have a clean shot. He tried to shove his way towards them, but he feared he'd never make it in time. He could see the moment Lucy made her move, when she stomped on the man's foot, and just like Wyatt taught her, she executed a perfect right jab to his nose. The man let her go and she ran toward Wyatt. He had been equally proud and turned on. He would have kissed her right then, but the man was on his feet and moving. Wyatt grabbed her hand and together they ran. Kissing Lucy would have to wait a little longer.

In the six years since Jessica's death, Wyatt had only kissed two other women. They had been drunk, meaningless hook ups that he'd regretted instantly. He had felt numb, detached from the experience, like he was a witness to a trainwreck that he couldn't stop. He had been so sure he would never feel anything again, even after Lucy shook him out of his nightmare and he felt the heat of her hands on his face for days after the Alamo mission.

He had been talking about Jessica, thinking about her kiss and the warmth that spread through him, the joy of knowing she agreed to be his wife. He been drowning in the memories but he saw the look on Clyde's face, the killer didn't trust them and Wyatt knew he needed to do something. It was a role they were playing, just an act they put on to stay alive. It was supposed to mean nothing.

Almost six months later he could still feel her cheek on the palm of his hand. She had only hesitated a moment, before her mouth opened and his lips were pressed against hers. His lips tingled and burned, he tried to blame the hooch but that didn't explain away the electric jolt down his spine when the tip of her tongue touched his lip. The smell of her invaded his senses, her hand was soft against his face. He pulled back slowly tempted by her bright red lips to taste them again. Her fingers stroked his cheek, her eyes full of questions and mirrored his own surprise. He forgot for a moment where they were, that they were not alone, he forgot everything besides beautiful brown eyes and red lips, and the then spell was broken by Clyde. The heat of the moonshine did not compare to the taste of her. He almost kissed her again that night in that tiny bed, pressed close to her as she talked about love, attraction, and possibilities. He hadn't been ready then, but now he couldn't wait to see if she tasted the same.

The last few months they had been getting closer. After her mother came out of the Rittenhouse closet and she started living in an apartment closer to his, they spent a lot of time together, late night talks and movies. But nothing had been official _yet._ He had been thinking about asking her on a real date for weeks, but the timing hadn't been right. He was tired of waiting and he refused to wait one more moment, now he just needed to wait for her to finish changing. Wyatt wondered what a date with Lucy would be like; was she a fancy restaurant or a dinner at home. He hadn't been on a date for years and he wondered if guys still brought flowers. Maybe he would do something different, bring her a book or something she likes.

Wyatt stood next to his 2012 Chevy blue truck and waited until Lucy came out of Mason Industries. Lucy stepped into the evening sun, her hair down, she wore dark jeans a white cotton tank top and a sheer pink floral silk jacket. Her eyes scanned the lot until she spotted him, and her face lit up. He walked toward her, his smile growing with each step.

"What took you so long?" Wyatt asked with a smile.

"Jiya updated me on current events, no changes since we left," Lucy assured him.

Wyatt stood directly in front of her, the scent of honey and oranges engulfed him. She smelled like a cookie and it drove him crazy. The smell followed him everywhere, even when she wasn't with him she was constantly on his mind.

"Luce, good job today," Wyatt coaxed. "That right jab was perfect and I bet the Rittenhouse henchman had no idea what hit him."

Lucy pursed her lips and smiled, "Do people still use the word henchman? I thought it was goon or thug. Henchman makes me think of 1966 _Batman_ and those black shirts."

"Are you really asking me that? The guy who still calls you ma'am. Though the fact you know about the black shirts and Batman is awesome," Wyatt chuckled.

"I don't mind when _you_ call me ma'am," she admitted.

Wyatt had known, but was surprised she admitted it.

"Then why do you always correct me?" Wyatt smirked.

"I like it even better when you say my name," her voice low and only for him.

"Lucy," he drew it out, caressed each syllable, his voice low and seductive. He saw her shiver and wondered what else would make her have that reaction. "How's the hand?"

Wyatt took her right hand in his left, holding it up between them. His thumb brushed over the swollen knuckles and small abrasion. He could her hear the breath she inhaled. He raised the hand up and looked into her brown eyes, watched her eyes darken when he pressed a small kiss to her abused hand. She was about to speak when the door behind them burst open and voices filled the parking lot. Wyatt tugged her around the corner of the building, her back pressed to the wall. Wyatt placed his arm against the wall above her and shielded her from view.

Lucy looked down at her small hand in his, "The hand's feeling pretty good right now."

Wyatt leaned a little closer, "I think ice, and maybe dinner will help it even more."

Lucy watched as his thumb draw patterns in her skin. She licked her lips and looked up into his eyes.

"Dinner? As in dinner or _Dinner_?"

"Lucy, will you have dinner with me tonight?" his voice strong and sure.

Lucy scanned his face before answering, he didn't know what she was looking for but she found it. She gave him a shy nod and smile.

Wyatt looked down at his watch. It was just after four and he had already had an idea where to take her. At least he hoped she liked it.

"Does 6:30 work?"

She looked down for a moment then smiled, "Yes, absolutely."

"We could go out somewhere or.." he hesitated, "I could cook?"

"You cook? This I have to see." She placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"Yes ma'am, I mean Lucy. Any food allergies or special diets?"

She shivered again. "It's not fair to say them **both**!" she exclaimed with a small pout.

"I'm not trying to play fair," Wyatt almost purred, as he leaned in closer. Her fingers flexed on his shoulder.

"Then what are you trying to do Master Sergeant Logan?" her voice was alluring and deeper.

"Explore my possibilities."

She let out a deep breath, "Not sure I'm a fan of that plural you used there," she teased.

"Trust me, you'll like what I have in mind."

"I'm in." she gushed.

Wyatt let go of her hand and cupped her cheek. Lucy leaned into his palm. She closed her eyes and nuzzled him.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

Hope and excitement filled his chest, a sensation he had almost given up on. He felt everything, her hand on his shoulder, the heat that radiated off her petite body, the brush of her hair on his hand, and the soft skin of her cheek. He felt alive and ready to truly live again.

He licked his lip and her eyes were drawn to his mouth. He slowly leaned forward, his heart pounded. Her lips plump pink parted and she inhaled. He had rushed last time and had been caught off guard. This time, he wanted to take his time. He felt the warm, sweet air from her mouth on his lips. He'd just grazed her soft lower lip, when he felt a nudge against his shin, making him pull away and look down.

A tiny kitten sat on his boot and rubbed its head against his leg. A soft purr just barely reached his ears. Lucy softly cursed and looked around. Wyatt bent down to get a closer look at his new friend. The kitten was a few weeks old, mostly black with patches of white and orange. Wyatt clicked his tongue and the kitten looked up with bright blue eyes.

"Well hello there, little one. Where did you come from? Where is your mama?" Wyatt cooed.

He looked up to see Lucy smiling down at him, her eyes soft and amused.

"Does it have a collar?" Lucy asked.

"Nope don't see one." he responded. "What are we going to do with you? We can make flyers and see if anyone claims him." Wyatt suggested.

"Let's see if we can find its mother first, and then the posters are a great idea." Lucy squeezed his shoulder.

Wyatt picked up the tiny fur ball, held him up, "It's a boy," he announced.

"Mazel tov," Lucy cheered.

They searched for a little over an hour, but no trace of the mother was found. Wyatt carried him in the crook of his arm, the kitten fast asleep. Lucy stopped and turned toward the two, she brushed a hand over the soft fluff and smiled. Wyatt's looked at his watch and grimaced.

"Crap, it's after five. Small change of plans for tonight." Wyatt muttered.

Lucy should slumped, "It's okay we can reschedule…" she didn't look at him but he could hear the disappointment in her voice, even when she tried to hide it.

Wyatt cut her off quickly, "No! No, I don't want that. I have an idea. If you're up for a little adventure?"

Lucy eyes met his, her hand went to his cheek and she nodded. "I trust you."

"Wear something warm and comfortable. I'll pickup you up by 6:45." Wyatt leaned down, pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. He turned and took a few steps from her before she called his name.

"What about our young friend? Do you want me to take him?"

Wyatt unconsciously pulled the kitten closer and covered him with his large hands. "No, I got him."

Lucy gave him a soft smile, "Alright. Text me when you're on your way."

Wyatt nodded and took off to his truck, he had a lot to do and not a lot of time. He placed the kitten on the bench beside him, and drove to the closest pet store. He picked up age appropriate food, according to the two women at the store that helped him. He got a small litter box, cat litter, a camo collar with a bell, a few toys and a small cat scratcher. He knew he was moving too fast, he didn't even know if someone owned the cat. But he couldn't help it; he'd never had a pet before.

Wyatt's second stop was to a deli near his house that they both liked. He picked up her favorite sandwich, a sandwich for him, and some pasta salad. The whole time his young friend stayed curled in his shirt. Wyatt got home dropped off his pet store finds, he placed the kitten down so he could explore. Wyatt grabbed the bottle of wine and blackberries he'd been saving and put everything in the cooler with a few forks and chips. He grabbed his sleeping bag a few pillows and a couple blankets, threw them in his truck. He took a quick shower, shaved before dressing in a blue jeans, a dark blue henley and light blue button up, he left off his shoulder holster, placed his colt 9mm sidearm in the cooler. He wasn't foolish enough to take Lucy anywhere without some protection.

He sent off a quick text to Lucy, and was almost out the door when a loud yawl came from the living room. His young friend scampered toward him, crying out to him. He tumbled and rolled forward. Wyatt laughed and leaned down, he held the kitten up to his face. The kitten batted at his nose, and rolled his head to the right and meowed.

"What am I going to do with you? I won't need a wingman tonight." Wyatt chuckled. The kitten purred and bumped his head into Wyatt's. "Alright, but you gotta keep it down or I have to turn in my man card."

Wyatt grabbed the cooler, tucked his friend into his body. It took fifteen minutes to get to Lucy's new place. Homeland had officers that stayed on watched when she was home. He knew she hated the constant shadow of people watching her. He hoped tonight she'd have a little of that freedom back. He had already cleared it with Agent Christopher, to go without the detail. It reminded of him of asking parents for permission but it was worth it.

He planned to knock on her door but Lucy stood outside on the curb, she was flanked by two agents. She had changed into loose fitting stone washed jeans, a tight black tank top covered with a open soft purple sweater, she wore flats and a bright smile. Wyatt pulled to the curb and jumped out of the truck. He nodded to the two agents as they stepped away.

"Hi," Lucy beamed.

"Hello Ma'am. Are you ready for an adventure?" Wyatt grinned.

"Ready when you are," Lucy agreed.

Wyatt opened the truck door and held out his hand. Lucy took it and stepped forward, she let her body brush against him, and winked. Wyatt smiled, rushed around the head of the truck, and kept his eyes on her. He can't remember a time when he had been this happy, and excited. Lucy had opened up a part of him that he had forgotten, long before Jessica had died.

He had shut everything away. He'd wanted to protect Jessica from the dark world he lived in and instead shut her out completely. It was one of the things they constantly fought about. But with Lucy, he couldn't hide his shadows. She had her own and they stood together to face them. She had seen him at his worst and helped pull him through. He would always love Jessica and he still wanted to bring her killer to justice, but he was ready to explore his feelings with Lucy.

"Well hello," Lucy squeaked.

The kitten had climbed onto her lap and was kneading her thigh, while she scratched his head. Wyatt wondered what he had to do to get the same treatment.

Wyatt rubbed the back of his neck his ears felt hot, "Um yea, he wanted to come along."

"Is that what he told you?" Lucy challenged. Wyatt could tell she was holding back her laughter.

"He can be very persuasive," Wyatt said very seriously.

Lucy laughed and held up the kitten, "Did he also talk you into the collar? I cannot believe it, Master Sergeant Logan is a big softy." Lucky poked him in the arm. "How much did you spend at the pet store?"

Wyatt felt the warmth from his ears spread down his neck. He pursed his lips and shrugged. He turned to watch Lucy laugh and play with the kitten. Wyatt wondered if he should give him a name or would it be too hard if he had to give him back. He wondered if Lucy wanted to name him.

"So what's his name?" Lucy looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"I was just wondering, if I should name him." Wyatt shrugged.

"Well we can't keep calling it _him_." Lucy laughed, the kitten had climbed onto her shoulders and under her hair.

"Alright, good point. How about Goon, or Thug?" Wyatt reached over and curled the tail around his finger.

"Oh I like Thug. He does look like he could get into some trouble."

Wyatt looked at her, "You would know, Trouble."

Lucy placed her hand on his knee, "You have no idea."

Wyatt shifted in his seat, he moved his leg a little closer. "I'm interested in finding out."

Lucy squeezed his leg, "Good. Where is this adventure you are taking me on anyway?"

Wyatt smirked, "Nowhere."

"Huh?"

"It's the spot I found, been wanting to take you there for awhile. It's near Foothills Park. Just need to head up Page Mill Road to the top of the hills and take a right. You trust me?"

"Completely," Lucy moved closer and placed her head on his shoulder.

Thug the kitten crawled across her shoulder and onto his. He sat on his haunches and looked around, Wyatt heard the loud purring in his ear. Lucy's head on his shoulder, hand on his knee, Wyatt felt like purring himself.

They reached the top of the road, made the right, and kept heading toward the setting sun. California's summer heat left this hill golden and brown. Green trees and were scattered in groves along the smaller hillsides. Wyatt had come here a few times, and he always imagined bringing Lucy here. The first time he'd thought it, he'd been surprised. It was after Arkansas and he had tried to forget the feel of her next to him. He hiked the trails all day until he found a hilltop, he had been so distracted he hadn't noticed that night had fallen. He had stopped to get his bearings and the view had taken his breath away. Hills and trees on one side and city lights in the valley below. He had wished Lucy could see it. For the first time in almost ten years, Jessica hadn't been his first thought.

"Wow, you weren't lying we are nowhere." Lucy sat up, her brown eyes bright with excitement.

Wyatt laughed as he pulled off onto a small dirt path through the trees and still moving up.

"What about this place made you think of me?" Lucy asked in wonder.

"It's beautiful," he watched her cheeks flush.

"Smooth one."

Wyatt laughed and took her hand. The sun had set behind the hills when they reached a small plateau. Wyatt backed the truck up so the truck bed faced the valley below. He picked Thug off his shoulder and handed him to Lucy. He held up a hand and gestured for her to wait. She started to turn to watch him but he pointed away, asked her to close her eyes. She shook her head but listened. Wyatt quickly grabbed the sleeping bag and laid it open in the truck bed. He placed the pillows against the cab and laid out the other blankets. Wyatt grabbed the cooler, removed the food and the wine and placed it on the tailgate. He walked around, opened her door and offered his hand.

"It's not anything special, but I know it's your favorite." Wyatt gestured to the tailgate.

Lucy squeezed his hand, looked up at him and smiled. "It's perfect."

Lucy placed Thug down on the blankets and let him explore the truck bed. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Wyatt's neck. He placed his hands on her hips.

"Are we really doing this?" Lucy whispered.

Wyatt slide his hands around and up her back, pulled her in closer.

"God, I hope so," Wyatt breathed.

His nose brushed hers, he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. He felt her shiver in his arms, his hand slid up her back and into her hair. He looked into her eyes, he saw anticipation and desire.

"Lucy," he drawled, slow and smooth.

Lucy sucked in a breath, pushed up on her toes and kissed him. Heat rushed through him, he pulled her against him. He inhaled her rich, sweet smell. His fingers tangled in her hair, and she moaned. Her mouth opened for him when he deepened the kiss. His tongue traced her bottom lip. He almost whimpered when she sucked his tongue into her mouth, and her teeth dragged over his lip.

Lucy's nails gently scratched along his shoulders up into his hair. Wyatt shivered, his body flooded with arousal. He pulled back with audible pop, his lungs starved for oxygen. He placed both hands on the side of her face, rested his forehead against hers. He looked down at her as she licked her lips. Her face flushed, lips parted and swollen. He could feel her pulse racing.

"Oh," Lucy gulped, her voice husky.

Wyatt cleared his parched throat, "Yeah. One step at a time?"

Lucy leaned back, looked at him, nodded and giggled, "Your hair." She used both hands to smooth down whatever damage she had done.

He kissed both hands when she was satisfied, "Hungry?"

Lucy nodded and pushed herself up into the truck bed. "Tell me, have you always been a _cat_ person?"

Thug was curled up asleep between the pillows. Lucy picked up her sandwich and pushed herself back until she was next to Thug. Wyatt opened the wine and realized he had forgotten glasses. She smiled, reached out her hand, and took a sip. Wyatt sat next her with his sandwich, a fork, and the pasta.

"I always liked animals, but my father refused to have pets. He said that a kid was animal enough and he wouldn't pay to feed another mouth. Every summer I stayed with my Grandpa Sherwin on his farm. He had horses, cows, dogs, and cats. I worked my ass off, but I loved it. When I wasn't with him, Grandpa sent me letters. He'd tell me about the new animals, he called a nuisance, just like me. He told me that every time with a wink. 'Nothin' but a nuisance, kid.'" He deepened his voice and drawled out each word with a smile.

Wyatt picked up Thug, placed him on his other side and moved closer to Lucy. They sat and ate in silence while they looked out to the darkened sky and the now visible light below. Their fingers brushed every time the bottle past between them. Wyatt finished first and laid back to look up, Lucy soon followed with her head on his chest.

"Tell me more?" Lucy held up her hand and he took it.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, anything, I just want to know more. When you're ready I'd love to know more about Jessica? Did she like cats?"

Wyatt laughed, "She hated cats. She was allergic, sneezed up a storm when one got within five feet. She had a dog, a small yappy one that tried to bite me whenever I'd get home from a deployment. Her mother took the dog after, he wouldn't eat and I didn't have the ability to take care of him."

Wyatt words trailed off, his memories threatened to destroy their quiet evening. He felt a tight band around his chest and his eyes burn. His grip tightened down on Lucy's hand, the fear of losing Lucy crashed into him and sucked the air from his lungs. Lucy moved up and looked into his eyes. She whispered comfort and held his hand, he kissed each knuckle. Thug had woken up, moved closer to Wyatt he pressed a paw to his ear and purred. Lucy pressed her warmth into him until the pressure on his chest lighted.

"I'm sorry..." Wyatt started.

"No, don't. You shared and that's all I asked. I'm not going anywhere. I know that if and when the situation is reversed you would do the same for me," Lucy assured. "Tell me more about Sherwin?"

Wyatt pulled her close against him, tucked her head under his chin. He told her stories of his time on the farm. He felt his earlier panic slip away into the night, with the help of smart, beautiful woman that wanted to keep laying beside him. He cared about Lucy, a lot, he knew she was a part of his future, and that thought made him happy. Thug was content to lay next to Wyatt's head.

 _ **A Thug's Life**_

Four years later, the Logans introduced their new baby boy, James Sherwin to Thug. He yowled, butted his head against the baby's foot and purred with contentment. Their daughter Amelia dressed and treated Thug like a baby, he grumbled but never got mad. Every night he wandered the house with Wyatt while he checked every door and window. Thug curled up on the foot of Lucy and Wyatt's bed every night unless one of the kids was sick or scared then he stayed close to them. He lived a happy and loved seventeen years.


End file.
